Episode 010
Am alten Karakura Town Krankenhaus sammeln sich Ichigo, dessen Familie, seine Freunde Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki und Orihime um einem Dreh zu einer Live Fernsehshow beizuwohnen. Der Star dieser Show, in der es darum geht Geister zu exorzieren, Don Kanonji stürzt sich aus einem Helikopter herunter auf die Zuschauermassen mit dem Leitspruch: "Spirits always with you!" Aber nun zuerst ein mal ein Rückblick, wie es dazu kam. In der Schule wird Ichigo am Morgen enthusiastisch von Orihime Inoue begrüßt, die eine Pose von Don Kanonji einnimmt und seine bekannte Lache imitiert. Dieser scheint aber sehr irritiert und zum Teil sogar recht erschrocken von dieser Gestik zu sein. Bevor sie aber weiter Ichigo damit belästigt schreitet Tatsuki ein und lenkt sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab Ichigo zu dem abendlichen Spektakel einzuladen. Keigo Asano versucht Ichigo anschließend diesen ebenfalls zu der Show einzuladen, bekommt jedoch eine Abfuhr. Stattdessen lädt Keigo nun Rukia ein, die zwar nicht weiß um was es sich dabei handelt aber einfach ihre Rolle als Schülerin spielt und in einer übertriebenen Manier zustimmt. Szenen Wechsel zum Abend, am leer stehenden Krankenhaus an dem sich nun auch Ichigo befindet und unter einer Zuschauermasse steht. Der Star der Show begrüßt nun das Publikum mit seinem berühmten Lachen, was Ichigo ziemlich nervt. Orihime erblickt ihn und entschuldigt sich für heute früh in der Schule, da sie nicht wusste, dass er solche Shows nicht mag. Dieser ist ihr nicht böse, meint das Keigo und Mizuiro um seine Abneigung wissen und trotzdem Don Kanonji imitieren. Woraufhin Orihime fragt weshalb er denn gekommen sei. Ichigo erklärt ihr daraufhin dass er wegen seiner Familie, die solche Shows mögen gekommen sei, um diese nicht allein gehen zu lassen. Was Orihime sehr nett fand, doch da ruft Tatsuki sie schon aus dem Getümmel zu sich. Auch Rukia hat ihn nun gefunden und imitiert die in seinen Augen dümmliche Lache. Diese sagt ihm, dass er sich mal amüsieren müsse, da die arbeiten als Shinigami und Schüler schon schwer genug sind. Als diese darauf fragt, was dies überhaupt für ein Fest sei, ist Ichigo nur erschrocken, dass diese überhaupt gekommen ist, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie geht. Kurze Zeit später stellt sich Ichigo die Frage ob hier überhaupt Geister existieren, da Shinigami diese ja eigentlich in die Soul Society geschickt haben müssten. Rukia revidiert seine Aussage aber, denn an Orten wie diese existieren meist gebundene Seelen, die diesen Ort nicht verlassen können und der Soul Society selten auffallen. Als einer der Fernsehshow Mitarbeiter zu nahe in das Territorium des Konpaku eindringt, ertönt ein Schrei, den nur Chad, Karin, Orihime, Rukia und Ichigo hören können. Dann erscheint auch der Plus selbst am Vordereingang. Rukia erklärt ihm währenddessen, dass diese Arten von Plus oft zu Hollows werden, genannt werden sie Demi-Hollow. Das alles erklärt sie ihm mit einer ihrer Zeichnungen, die wie immer nicht gewürdigt wird. Der Demi-Hollow, der an das Krankenhaus gebunden ist, meckert lautstark, was Ichigo nur mit einem „Versager“ kommentiert. Daraufhin folgend beginnt die Show und Don Kanonji fängt mit dem Exorzismus an. Dies macht er indem er mit seinem „Spirit Stick“ das halb geöffnete Loch des Demi-Hollows aufbricht und den Vorgang der Umwandlung zum Hollow auslöst. Ichigo und Rukia sind erschrocken und versuchen Kanonji aufzuhalten. So springt Ichigo über die Absperrung und wird prompt vom Sicherheitsdienst überwältigt. Auch Rukia die ihm zum Shinigami machen will wird zu Boden gestreckt. Gleichzeitig schreit der Demi-Hollow bitterlich, als Ichigo einen Gehstock durch den Kopf gerammt bekommt und zu einem Shinigami wird. Es war der Gehstock von Urahara, der mit Tessai gekommen war, um der Show beizuwohnen. Ichigo verliert keine Zeit und stellt sich zwischen Don Kanonji und dem Demi-Hollow. Doch es war bereits zu spät und mit einem letzten schmerzerfüllten Schrei verschwindet der Demi-Hollow. Don Kanonji der denkt er habe nun die Seele gereinigt, gibt ein lautstarkes „Mission Complete“ von sich und lässt sich von seinen Fans feiern. Doch die Seele kommt als Hollow zurück und materialisiert sich auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses erneut. Don Kanonji der keine Ahnung hat was er da vor sich hat nutzt das für seine Sendung aus und will sich dem Hollow stellen, der vom Dach hinunter auf ihn hinzuspringt. Ichigo aber kann ihn abblocken und stellt sich ihm zum Kampf. Immer wieder muss er Kanonji aus der Schusslinie zerren, als der Hollow dann in der Wand feststecke nutzen beide die Chance und fliehen ins Innere des Gebäudes. Im Inneren erklärt Don Kanonji Ichigo wie hoch die Einschaltquoten sind und dass er als Held von Kindern bewundert wird, die er nicht enttäuschen darf. So müsse er sich dem Monster stellen. Ichigo kann ihn noch zurückhalten, da ein solcher Hollow es meist nur Seelen mit einer hohen spirituellen Kraft abgesehen hat und zu ihnen kommen wird. Daher sollten sie im Inneren bleiben und die Zuschauer nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen. Kurze Zeit Später taucht auch schon der besagte Hollow wieder bei den beiden auf und greift diese an. Allerdings stellt sich Ichigo dabei im Kampf sehr ungeschickt an, da der enge Flur nicht zum Kampf mit einem so großen Zanpakuto geeignet ist. Der Hollow bricht nun durch die Außenwand, flieht mit Ichigo der an ihm hängt aufs Dach. Dort angekommen taucht auch Don Kanonji wieder auf der allerdings die Treppe benutzt hat. Sofort greift der Hollow ihn an, was der Shinigami aber zu verhindern versucht. Aber der Hollow schleudert ihn gegen die Brüstung und klebt ihn dort fest. Als dann der Hollow versucht Ichigo zu verschlingen, geht Kanonji dazwischen und versperrt ihm mit seinem „Spirit Stick“ das Maul. Nach einer Ansprache seinerseits beginnt er mit seinem Konanonball und befreit so Ichigo von der klebrigen Masse. Aber auch der Hollow kann sich befreien und schlägt Don Kanonji zu Boden. Nun greift Ichigo den Hollow an und zerteilt ihm mit einem Schlag. Anschließend erklärt er Kanonji, der wieder putzmunter ist und herumtänzelt, dass dieser Hollow die Seele von vorhin war. Kanonji realisiert nun das es seine Schuld war das er zu einem Hollow wurde und schämt sich dafür, was er die ganze Zeit getan hat. Doch die Zuschauer warten auf ihn und so lässt er sich nach ein paar Worten von Ichigo, von der Masse feiern. Darauf folgend schließen beide ein Packt sich hin und wieder auszuhelfen. Was Kanonji aber zu Ichigos missfallen so dreht als sei dieser jetzt nun sein bester Schüler sei. Was der Aushilfsshinigami aber als Degradierung ansieht. Kategorie:Anime